


Tread upon my Soul (For I left it behind a long time ago)

by HkHk



Series: Jedi in Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin's A+ Parenting, Crossover, F/F, Genderbending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Future of the Inquisition is put into question. An Exalted Council was made to decide upon its fate. </p><p>Meanwhile, in the Clone Wars, Master Skywalker and her apprentice fight off the Separatists in an attempt to escape the dying ship. (While carrying an unconscious Obi-Wan, of course).</p><p>[May need to read, May the Force be with you ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a small fic about the events in Trespasser, and more light hearted and fun! Yes. Fun. It is related to my other fic, which I'm still doing but I also wanted to write Ahsoka. Which would be impossible in the other fic, but possible in this one. 
> 
> Also, Anakin still has her arm because unlike other Anakin, she spent about a year working with other people. This time, she would fight with Obi-Wan. Of course, as we all know in the end of Trespasser, the Inquisitor loses the arm. It seems being part robot is Anakin's destiny.

"This is a brilliant plan, Master." Ahsoka grunted as she dragged her lightsaber through the durasteel wall cutting a wall for them. "Sabotage the engines. Get to the shuttle while they're trying to repair the engines. Escape. But I think you forgot an important part of the plan!"

"Not now, Snips." The only thing that stood between death and them was a furious blaze of light as Anakin deflected the flurry of blaster bolts.

She force pushed the resulting circle through, grabbing Obi-Wan's limp form and carrying him through. It was empty save for a few shuttles and canisters. Their original assault had drew the droids away from the hanger. Anakin followed her gait picking up to a run as she protected her padawan's back. They wouldn't be able to keep this up, not if they wanted to escape. She force grabbed a shuttle, shoving it in front of the only entry point of the hanger bay.

"Okay, that's going to buy us some time." She deactivated her lightsaber, hooking it to her belt. "Ahsoka?"

"Right here Master." Her Togruta padawan was already crouched before a panel of one of the shuttles, fiddling with the wires. Obi-Wan lied sprawled next to her, still unconscious, a sizable lump on his forehead.

Anakin crouched as well to inspect the work already done. "The shuttle giving you any trouble?"

"Not at all. Just have to rewire a few things. Aaand....there." Ahoska leaned back as the wires sparked and the shuttle roared to life. "Just like you taught me."

"Good job, my padawan learner."

As she began to pick Obi-Wan up a massive explosion rocked the hanger bay, causing her to lose her footing resulting in a rather painful fall onto the floor. "Uff." Now, Obi-Wan was even more impossibly heavy. She shoved his body off her trying to climb to her feet. The stabilizers must have gone out. But how?

"Master, look!" Following Ahsoka's hand, she spotted Republic forces through the deflector shield that kept the atmosphere in the hanger bay. "It's Master Plo Koon's forces."

"Skywalker!" Not a second later, Plo Koon's voice crackled through her communicator. "What is your location?"

"Hanger bay. I got wounded, Master Kenobi was knocked out. What is your ETA?"

"Five minutes."

Another explosion rocked the ship sending Anakin flying into the shuttle. Her back smacked onto the metal chassis. "Ugh." And now they were sliding down the hanger bay, as the ship listed to the side. Objects flew past flying through the shield. Thankfully Ahsoka had the mindfulness to grab Obi-Wan. Weird, how a few years ago she never thought she'd have a padawan learner. Now, she couldn't imagine going anywhere without Ahsoka.

"Don't have that much time." Anakin shouted into the communicator. "It's going to blow."

Even more explosions rocked the dying ship, causing it to shake.

Static was her only response.

"Dammit." Judging from how hollow sounding the explosion was, she could figure out where it was coming from and how close it was getting. Was the ship self destructing? Maybe? At least the life support was still working. That and the gravity.

"Master!"

And there went the deflector shield.

The vacuum of space beckoned, dragging the shuttles out of their mooring. Both Jedi grabbed onto the shuttle for dear life. This was a fine time for Obi-Wan to get knocked unconscious, a fine time indeed.

This was great. Just perfect. Just what she needed on this sith blasted mission. They were going to get sucked into space and die. Possibly implode. Or get roasted. Okay, come on Force, tell me how to get out of this?

Her left arm began to glow, green tendrils of light growing in size. Oh. That.

Anakin pulled herself up, and dragged herself over to Ahsoka. Ever since she came back, the mark on her hand never did anything. The Council had prodded it, attempted to provoke whatever it was that embedded in her hand to react. After an exhaustive set of medical examinations, it was decided that it was dormant. But, scans had revealed that it was growing. From the point of origin of her hand, it was crawling up her arm entwined with her nerves. It would be impossible to remove it, given how it wasn't exactly a physical presence in her body. The only thing they could do would be to remove her arm before it progressed to the rest of her body. Anakin had protested at that suggestion. She wanted to keep her limbs, thank you ever much. In the end, it was decided that they would monitor the progress.

Anakin had covered her hand thus forth. She didn't like looking at it, the green scar on her palm that glimmered and flickered as if it was alive.

She grabbed Ahsoka, pulling her pawadan and Obi-Wan closer.

With her other hand, she focused. Cold space to her back, fire to her front and in her center--

_Power. It exploded from inside her. It dragged her down through the cold, through the mists. It was familiar. Strangely familiar. She held onto Obi-Wan and Ahsoka as tight as she could. She won't lose them. Not now. She can't. They were going to come with her and no one was going to take them away._

 

//

Warden Commander Mahariel groaned. She didn't like this. A Qunari plot to infiltrate Halamshiral? An active set of Eluvians? And what auspicious timing. She adjusted her armor inspecting it for dents. The Qunari do tend to hit hard. She was quite pleased that her armor didn't crumple against the overhead strike. Although, she shouldn't have gotten that close in the first place. The skirmish had given her a few new scars for Leliana to admire. More like admonish.

"My love?" Leliana or rather, Divine Victoria looked at Mahariel with concern in her gaze. Even in the get up of the Divine, Leliana looked as splendid as she did the first day they met. "What are you worrying about? I see the look on your face. Is it about the dead Qunari warrior?"

Mahariel got up from the chair, rolling her shoulders. The chamber that was assigned to her was rather luxurious and it had a massive veranda. What made it all the better was that Leliana was there too. Visiting frequently when she could, when her duties as Divine allowed her.

"Doesn't this seem suspicious? We are being led by the nose, I can sense it." After losing contact with Leliana for over two years, the Warden Commander had finally managed to come out from under hiding. It took a few long talks to explain to Leliana where exactly she had been, and what she had been doing.

"Yes. I know. It is all too coincidentally that we find a fully armed Qunari in the palace. It doesn't make sense. They are not that reckless. My spies are working on finding out who exactly they are." Leliana gestured. "I know a few ways of getting the truth out of reluctant enemies."

Despite the robes, the ridiculous hat, Leliana managed to look quite terrifying. It brought a frown on Mahariel's face. When she had first reunited with Leliana, the bard turned spymaster had changed, grown cold. They had both changed during their time away from each other. It was a matter of survival. "Hey Leli?"

"Yes?"

Mahariel leaned in, her lips barely brushing the other. "I love you."

"I love you too." Leliana whispered, leaning down to properly kiss her Dalish lover.

This rather saccharine scene was broken as a panting servant ran in, skidding to a halt before them. "Your Most Holy! Warden Commander!"

"Yes? Ell'va?" The elvish servant took a moment to regain her breath. "There is a rift forming."

"Where?"

"South side of the palace. Where the Eluvian was moved."

"I'm on it." Mahariel grabbed her bow," Contact the Seeker."

Great, as if things can't get worse. Ever since Corypheus was defeated and the Inquisitor had vanished, the remaining rifts had dissipated. The ones that remained were watched over by Inquisition troops. There hadn't been any new rifts since then. Life in Thedas had settled, as much as it could after being besieged by demons and Venatori forces.

Seeker Pentaghast was already there, along with a host of Inquisition troops. The Seeker had reluctantly taken command of the Inquisition. Without the Inquisitor herself, there was no one to lead the Inquisition. No one suitable that is. Mahariel rejected the offer when it was presented to her. It wouldn't be right to take the Inquisition from Cassandra Pentaghast as she had already shed so much blood for it. With Leliana becoming the Divine and Ambassado Montilyet returned to her family holdings. Commander Cullen remained with Seeker Pentaghast as did many of the Inquisitor's inner circle. The victory against Corypheus didn't come without its casualties, one being the Inquisitor. Many disagreed on the Inquisitor dying in the fight against Corypheus but where would she have gone? Back to her Temple? Mahariel wasn't sure if she could believe anything that was told to her, it was all too outlandish.

"Any demons?"

"Nothing yet." The Seeker walked over to Mahariel. "It just appeared a few minutes ago."

"And the Eluvian?"

The Eluvian had been moved to a more secure location where it could be watched. The rift had enshrouded the Eluvian hiding it from sight.

"Unknown. We hardly know anything about the Eluvian in the first place and now a rift?"

All too coincidental.

"Spread out, we don't know how big the rift is going to get. Or what will come out of it."

"Hopefully not a Pride Demon."

"One could hope."

The rift crackled with activity swelling to twice its original size. Under the roiling energy fields the Eluvian's surface swam with swirling lights. Even with her sharp elvish eyes Mahariel couldn't see what was coming out. A mass of limbs formed out of the oozing green mists. Something with horns.

//

Solas sat cross legged before the Eluvian. He needed the Anchor to be here. It was a part of his plan to collect the last wisps of his power. The Inquisitor vanishing was quite a surprise. Normally he would be able to track her in the Fade, luminous being that she was, and yet nothing. But with Mythal's power combined with his, he could finally drag her back into this world.

They were long overdue for a talk. An explanation. That much he owed to her. She was quite instrumental in his plans.

Besides it wasn't as if the Inquisitor would stand in his way.

This world wasn't her concern. He had learned much from watching her dreams. As vaunted as the Jedi Order was they were held by many leashes. They wouldn't interfere in another planet's issues unless called for. Fascinating. He'd never seen so much bureaucracy as he'd seen in her dreams. Not to mention....this Chancellor Palpatine...always present he was, a friend from what he could figure. But Solas knew a manipulator when he saw one.

But, it wasn't his problem. Or his issue.

He had his own plans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka Tano learns more about her master than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always loved the Clone Wars cartoon, I loved the animation and most of all rooted for Ahsoka. She was this scrappy padawan that matured as the series continued.

 It was like experiencing an old memory, one that she barely remembered aside from the pain and confusion. Now it was all in color, sharp, distinct like the taste of copper in the back of her throat. Unlike her memory there was no voice in the back of her head beckoning towards a shadowy filled future. There was no mistaking the smell or the harshness of the air. 

She was back. 

She was on some sort of rocky outcropping, limbs akimbo, a warm figure resting on her right arm. Well, more like a dead weight was crushing all the blood vessels in her right arm making it feel like it was asleep. Yep, got all the nerve tingling and the wonderful pain. How long had they been lying there? Time passed differently in the Fade, in this world. 

Dust fills her lungs and she gasps, climbing to her feet. She could hear Ahsoka by her side and a feeling of relief shoots through their bond. Anakin sat up and yanked her arm from under Obi-Wan's limp body. Ahsoka was covered in dust, her slim form shifting as she looked around as to pinpoint where she was. 

"Where are we?" Ahsoka asked, her blue eyes wide with curiosity and wariness. 

The raw Fade lied before them, vast and endless. The sky was a dark murky green enshrouded in fog, a dark city floating out in the distance, and thankfully they were alone. There were no demons present, yet. But they would come soon. No doubt the demons would sense the disturbance caused by their arrival. 

"The Fade." Anakin knelt down, grabbing Obi-Wan by the arm and pulling him over her shoulders. 

"What?" 

"It's a dangerous place to be." She scanned the horizon. "It's filled with dangerous denizens that would...." Anakin paused. Ahsoka had a right to know as to the dangers this place represented. Yet, this wouldn't be the right time. Nor the right place. They had a mission. They had an injured Obi-Wan. 

Besides, wasn't she the master? Would she not protect her precious padawan? Did she not promise that nothing bad would happen? 

"I'll explain later, after we get out of this place." 

"Of course Master." Ahsoka shivered. "This place is creepy." 

"Yes." Anakin said softly. "It certainly is." 

For sensitives like the Jedi, the Fade was a maelstrom of emotion, of pain, of sorrow and fear seething like a stormy sea. She could feel it brush against her shields like some sentient being curious as to what had arrived to this forsaken land. Anakin placed a free hand on Ahsoka's shoulder reassuring. "Tighten those shields. We're in for a long walk." 

"Where are we going?" The slight tremors in Ahsoka's shoulders faded away under Anakin's gloved palm.

That was a good question. Where were they going?

//

 

Cassandra did not like waiting. She didn't like acting like a green soldier before their first battle, not that the rift meant death or pain, it could be nothing. But given her track record with them, there was a high chance of a demon coming out of the rift. They had no Inquisitor, no one capable of closing the rift which meant if there was a demon, more will come. And more until there would be no defenders. The end of their world will come. 

"I see something." Warden Commander Mahariel said quietly, her arrow already drawn. 

The Seeker drew her sword. "When it comes, I will draw fire for the archers. The templars will follow suit and give the mages solid targets." 

The rift didn't act like one normally would, there were no demons but she could see dark figures in the middle of it. Something with too many limbs. She watched it swell, lightning sparking around the edges. Then something leaped out, screeching- terror demons? A sudden sharp and familiar voice roared, "Ahsoka!"

Terror demons crawled through, claws first, ripping up tile as they came through the portal and sank into the ground itself. "Fire!"

Arrows, fire, ice and lightning hurled through the air catching some of the demons before they were able to step into the Fade.

"Terror demons, watch your flank!"

Cassandra waited for more demons. There were none. Thank the Maker for small favors. Instead of something truly terrifying like a pride demon, she just had to contend with terror demons. They were already tearing through the ranks of the soldiers. Cassandra raced forward, her shield up, slamming into a terror demon with a loud crunch. She swung her sword, cutting through the demon in one smooth movement. She grabbed the shell shocked soldier and pulled him up. "Keep your shield up." She admonished. "If you drop your guard, it will claw right through you." 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blaze of blue and green. She knew that color, the particular vibrant shade of blue and that smell of burnt ozone. 

"Skywalker?" It was a whisper, disbelief coloring her voice. It had been two years since the Inquisitor vanished. 

Anakin Skywalker, Inquisitor, sank her lightsaber into the demon's face, making it howl before it vanished. Around her, the remaining troops were defeating the terror demons. In her heart, she could feel it, the familiar rush as the rift grew wider. It was like watching an old memory, as the rift shuddered, and closed. All that remained were demon ichor and Anakin Skywalker. 

"Inquisitor?" Cassandra pushed her way to the front of the murmuring soldiers. "Is it you?" 

It was her but she was taller, older. No longer the awkward lanky teenager, she was a grown woman in dark robes. She was tall, striking, with broad shoulders. There was armor along her shoulders and she wore vambraces.  "Seeker." There was a wide smile on Anakin's face. 

"It is good to see you, my friend." 

"Yeah, and if you could tell your friends not to shoot my padawan, I'll appreciate it." Cassandra noted a scar on Anakin's face. What happened? Where did she go?

"Your pad-a-wan?" 

From behind her shadow stepped a acreature. Female and young, big wide eyes and a humanoid face and body but-(She was also distressingly orange)

But.

Where a human would have hair and ears, she had horns? She'd never seen such a small qunari with such strange horns. She had the same lightsaber attached to her hip, albeit two of them. She wore a tight red clothing something that revealed her femininity, something very revealing and naughty. Which was strange. Perhaps there was a different dress code? Anakin had wore robes and continued to wear them the entire time she had lead the Inquisition. 

"Ahsoka Tano, this is Seeker Casasandra Penthaghast." Anakin rested her hand on Ahsoka's small shoulders. "Cassandra, this is my padawan learner." 

"A pleasure." 

The padaawn, Ahsoka, nodded. 

"What are you doing here?" Cassandra asked sharply before stopping. That was a bit rude of her wasn't it? She should be glad that the Inquisitor had returned. Not questioning. 

"This was the only way out." Anakin ran a hand through her curly locks, a slight frown on her face. "Are we near healers?" 

"Are you injured?" The pair looked to be healthy and hale, aside from a few bruise marks and lacerations. 

"No. But I know someone who does." With that, Anakin turned to the side, sweeping aside her billowing cloak to reveal a figure on the ground in creme robes. He looked to be unconscious. "I need your help. You're my only hope." 

 

 


End file.
